Oddball Handler
by PeaPrince
Summary: Go contingents away from Arendelle, Anna is expecting a normal and peaceful life for a year ahead. Her wish of peaceful life now seems impossible as it turns out her roommate is the princess of Arendelle herself.


**I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

.

Taking out the last box from the back of the car, she had never felt so energized like today before. A fresh start of her life was starting today and she was too eager to begin. Leaving her hometown, starting her freedom independent life, and more importantly facing new things to come, she couldn't wait her new adventures of college life.

She was too happy that she did a jig dance on the parking lot while giggling like a madwoman. She stopped when a dorm attendee approached her and made confirmation that all of her things had settled in the dormitory.

The man looked down to his clipboard; she noticed how his funny sunglasses slid down a little when he frowned. As polite enough, she tried to suppress her chuckle with her hand. "Miss Anna Samer?" It wasn't how her name was spelled but considering how people in this country mostly had difficulties with English alphabets, Anna only smiled. "It's Summer. Anna Summer. Thank you for your help." The red haired girl bowed a little. One of courtesy she had learnt before coming to this country.

The man beamed, "It's nothing. Welcome to Japan, Samer-san!"

He showed very friendly smile that Anna didn't have a heart to correct the older man for a second time.

* * *

.

From all the countries that had offered one year program to study abroad, Anna chose the furthest and the most mysterious one. She spent 19 years of her life up in a small country called Arendelle on northern Europe. Arendelle was a monarch country ruled by royal family of Arendelle through the generation.

It wasn't because she hated Arendelle, in opposite, she loved the small towns, cold temperatures, and its calming atmosphere. It was just because she wanted to experience new things, crazy things, and warmer sunlight, she pursued whatever it was to get to another side of the earth. Now, she was incredibly satisfied with her choice of country.

Here, there wouldn't be anyone call her nickname… back in Arendelle, her friends called her the oddball handler. The nickname wasn't without a reason. She didn't know how she had ended up with group of strange friends, or so the other had called Anna's group of friends. In her opinion, her friends weren't weird at all. Kristoff perhaps occasionally picked his nose and ate it also talked to his dog, sven like it was a real person, but he was a really nice guy. Olaf who would hug everyone he just met and had unique sense of humor also very nice and patient guy. And her cousin, Rapunzel who always had this naïve idea about her fairytale life and bordering almost crazy was actually cute and sweet girl who was waiting for her prince. They were not weird and Anna loved every sides of them unconditionally. It hadn't been a day yet and Anna had already missed her oddballs.

However, sometimes she couldn't help but tired with their antiques. She needed a break.

The head of dormitory was a Chinese girl that seemed a bit older than Anna. She handed Anna a key to her room.

"214, Anna Summer." She checked the list with her pencil. Curious, Anna peeked to the clipboard that contained the name of the dorm's residence.

The other woman noticed of it and brought the clipboard closer to her chest, she eyed Anna warily, "what is it?"

"Is that a list of the…"

"Yes…" she cut Anna's question.

"May I lo-"

"No." She replied again curtly.

"Excuse me, but I haven't even yet finished my sentence…" Anna crossed her arms, hoping the first girl she had met would be friendly enough to start nicely with her.

"Your look already said what you want to say. Now, excuse me, I have to fetch the others to their room."

Anna was speechless, her face went red. That was not in her plan at all. At least, she had to do something to fix the situation. "I'm sorry!" she shouted before the girl completely out of her sight. Anna watched the other girl halted her steps and hovering by the stairs. Think that it was her cue, the red haired girl continued, "I'm sorry… I'm just curious if I have a roommate or something… not that I hate being alone but it would be great to have friend and not end up sleep alone in unfamiliar places… not that I'm uncomfortable here or something…this place has nice aura and very cozy atmosphere, not uncomfortable except what's with that creepy deer stag on the wall above the fire there? Am I ranting? Yes, I am ranting… very sorry, this is my habit… I will shut up now." Anna wanted to jump into a hole if there was one. She tried again with controlled voice. "My… my name is Anna." She cleared her throat. "Anna Summer. Nice to meet you."

The other girl turned, Anna swore she had caught the other girl's smirk for a moment. "I'm Mulan, the dorm's head and the one who takes care nothing but your key door's problem." Anna felt she was being observed by Mulan, she gulped nervously. "And yes… you have a roommate."

"I do?!" Anna perked up. It was very good news. The red head girl quickly stifled her gasp before it turned to never ending ranting.

Mulan didn't seem as impressed as Anna when she looked the name list. "Well… hope you two can get along a year forward."

Anna smiled wider, that went nicely and Mulan, the dorm head seemed pretty normal and a bit too serious…

She hoped when contingents away, she would get over a year like a normal person, a normal life, and with normal friends. No troubles and no oddball handler nickname.

And she wish her new roommate would be a nice and normal person too.

Anna was wrong.

.

The room was quite small, too small if she compared with her bedroom in Arendelle but the room had raised a homy feeling in Anna. She was really excited of the bunk bed in the room. She had wanted a bunk bed when she was a kid, but didn't have any siblings to share with. Now she had a bunk bed and a roommate to share the bed, she meant, bunk bed with. Anna contented.

She had been told that they share the bathroom with the others, breaksfast would be served until 9 a.m, and the light in common room would be off every 10 p.m. There were so many rules that every student were handed a thick guide book of how to traveled the campus area and other important rules. Anna wished to done read the manual student handbook by tonight, but the travelling, nerve wrecking far flight had finally taken toll to her body. She needed a sleep… checking the time, Anna mumbled about how it was still night time on Arendelle. No wonder, her eyes were fighting to sleep.

She looked out to the window. Spring means new semester in here and somehow Anna too happily welcome the warm season. Spring in Arendelle almost had no different with its winter. Although there wasn't any snow, the temperature only raised slightly from zero. Here, the chirping birds on the trees outside sounded like a welcome song for Anna. For the first time in forever she felt nothing in her way to freedom.

Her peace was ended with a bang.

The door room suddenly burst opened and then several men in black suit entered the room like an ambush. Anna yelped loudly, her eyes wandered to things in the room that can be used as a weapon. It was her first day to a normal one year life, she couldn't let it ruined by a sudden ambush of army.

"Who are you people?!" Anna finally settled with a desk lamp beside the bed. She pointed it toward the man who stood awfully close to her liking. "Get away from me!"

Her question was ignored by them, the men seem observing the room with a strange device. The man near Anna even took the lamp from Anna's hand and returned it after thoroughly observation in brief 5 seconds.

"Clear." One of the men in suit said. Anna couldn't read their expression since all of them were wearing black sunglasses. Now they reminded Anna to those types of agents in the movies. Her mind battled of possibilities. Here was Japan, perhaps they were all ninja in suits.

"All cleared, snowball can proceed." Anna watched the man talked to his own wrist.

"Snowball?" Now the red haired girl waited for someone to pop up and told her that was only a joke and part of welcome party or something. The men one by one exited the room without gave her any regard or saying anything to her.

"What am I? A chopped liver?" Anna rolled her eyes while putting back the lamp on the desk. The room was quiet once again and everything had turned back to the initial position. It was her first experience aboard, perhaps it was part of the nation's culture or something.

"For a normal one year, that was very weird." Anna admitted. However, she was optimist to the year forward even though the beginning wasn't really going as she had planned.

The door opened again but this time, slowly and hesitant. Anna tilted her head, wondering if the men in suit would barge in again.

There wasn't any man, it was a girl and now that Anna could get full visual of the girl, she had a feeling that the girl was very familiar. The platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin… what bothered Anna more was the girl's forced smile. She knew she had seen the girl before.

While Anna was wondering, the other girl was very nervous. She was fidgeting and seemed scared because her eyes were darting to every inches of the room before finally settled to the other room occupant.

Anna cursed herself to not realize it sooner, "are you by chance my roommate?" Her question was replied by silence. Anna didn't blame the girl since she noticed how nervous the blond in front of her was. "I'm sorry… I mean, I'm Anna, not sorry. Wait, sorry though I hadn't introduced myself sooner. There was an army barging in before you come in… it was taking me by surprise and well… I…" She had made a note to stop her bad habit in ranting to people and annoyed them. "So, what's your name?"

Anna went quiet when she heard the other girl whimpered. The blond was saying something but Anna couldn't catch it. She stepped closer but then the girl flinched back. Anna was a bit hurt by little gesture, but she shrugged it off. "I can't hear you."

"Elsa… My name is Elsa."

Anna let out a relief smile, "Elsa! What a beautiful name! You know, there is someone back at my home country who shares a name similar to yours. She is a princess though! A very beautiful and elegant princess, she has blond platinum hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, totally like a fairytale princess…"

Elsa shifted uncomfortably and turned her face away. Anna spotted Elsa's ears became red as she described the princess of Arendelle.

"You look a lot like her." Anna continued but then paused. "Wait… you can't be her…" now Anna's smile faltered.

The fidgeting worsened, Elsa bit her bottom lip, "… I am. I am Elsa of Arendelle."

Anna's jaw dropped to the floor followed by her knees.

"You… are Arendelle's princess?" Anna gulped, almost choking. "Princess Elsa! What-!"

"Shussshhh!" Elsa quickly silenced Anna, "please… can you keep my identity low profile?"

Anna blinked, not sure with herself, "Excuse me… your highness, your team of bodyguards were just here earlier… it is not I that you should worry about."

Elsa looked conflicted, "I know. I have asked them to not do that again… it scared people, thankfully people here seem accepting to ones who wear weird costumes on the street."

"They think your bodyguards are cosplaying." Anna pointed out.

"What?"

"Nevermind… give me a minute to process this." Anna went up from kneeling position and went to open the window. She needed fresh air to think… to process that this wasn't a dream.

"I have taken contingents away intending to get a break from my life in Arendelle…" Anna mumbled, hands covered her face in frustration. "I chose the furthest contingent to escape as being oddball handler… I desire a normal life…"

Anna let out a heavy sigh, she caught two men of the black suit army stood guarding the dormitory's entrance one floor below. "Low profile she said…"

Anna turned, ready to face the princess. Although when she did so, her jaw dropped for the second time. The princess had let down her hair from a neat bun style. Few bangs were making their way to cover the princess face, only made the princess more breathtaking than before.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. Anna wondered if those insecure looks and forced smile ever left the gorgeous face.

Anna cleared her throat, "you look… different." Everytime the princess made a public appearance, she always had formal and professional hairstyle appearance. Anna never seen the princess let down her hair completely.

"… uhm, thanks?" The blond wasn't sure if it was compliment.

Anna chuckled, "trust me, it's a compliment bordering to worshiping… you look beautifuller than in my tv screen… I mean not fuller! You are thin, but not too thin! You are perfect, very!" Anna had to shut up any moment now before her rambling gotten worse.

Elsa's blush now obviously showed, "thank you."

The silence fell upon them again. Anna finally realized that Elsa had been sitting neatly on the floor while she was standing. The red haired girl awkwardly lowered herself and sitting side by side with Elsa.

"So, princess…"

"Elsa. Call me Elsa… I am not a princess here. I am a student like yourself, Anna."

That lightened the tension and Anna took it very gratefully. Honestly, Anna had no idea how to treat a royal moreover a princess like Elsa. "So, how about our sleep arrangement?"

"Sleep arrangement?" Elsa frowned.

"Well, we have bunk bed. So, up or below? I mean you are a princess… isn't it rude to let you take spot below a peasant like mine… but it won't be grateful for a princess to climb a bed everytime she's going to sleep… so…"

"Anna." Elsa cut her rants. "I understand about this sleep arrangement. However, you arrived here first. It is fair to let you choose the bunk bed position."

"No… you know, whatever position is good for me. I love bunk bed, I've asked my parent a bunk bed when I was a little kid… but I don't have any sibling to share, so… when I discover the room has bunk bed, I was very excited… and why I'm telling you all of my unimportant story…"

Elsa smiled, sincerely.

"I'll take the upper part." Anna finally gave in. "For your note, I am a bad sleeper. I'm trashing in my sleep and very annoying in bed…" she paused thinking about words she just said. "Wait… that didn't come out right."

Elsa snorted… the princess just snorted… and with a red face. Anna was dumbfounded.

"You don't have to hold it in… laugh all you want."

Elsa only chuckled and her ice blue eyes now amused.

"You should take the matter of bunk bed very seriously, El- Elsa…" Anna mentioned Elsa's name a bit stuttered. "There is this story, my cousin told me. Once upon a time there were 2 brothers asking for bunk bed to their parent. Their wish then granted, the older one let the younger one took the upper part while he slept on below. One night, the younger brother pee on his sleep… well, this bunk bed was made from wood and logs, it wasn't waterproof or something… so it leaked while the older brother was sleeping with his mouth opened,"

"I get it!" Elsa cut Anna's story, the dreadful look now decorated her face. "I'll take the upper!"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "it's just a story, Elsa. I never pee in my sleep."

Elsa wouldn't dare to take the chance after hearing the story.

"Okay, it's settled then." Anna grinned.

Anna took a deep breath. Her plan wasn't really going well afterall. She had distanced herself faraway from Arendelle yet a big piece of her home country was here, became her roommate. She wanted a one year of normal life, without troubles and peaceful life in here. She would not let her hope go yet… Anna could still fix this. She was determined that she could have a normal and peaceful life while having a gorgeous princess of Arendelle as her roommate. Anna was the oddball handler, she could do this. It was a piece of cake.

Again, Anna was wrong.

.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! It's my first time to write in this fandom. I can't hold myself to not write about these two adorable characters! Please, be easy on me! Like Olaf, I love warm hugs! Let me know if you like this!**


End file.
